smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stingle and his Smurfy Friendship
"Stingle and his Smurfy Friendship" is the twenty-ninth episode from Season 10, created by Esquilo30. The focus is on Smurfette, Moxette, and Stingle. Synopsis The episode starts at the Smurf Village with Stingle singing "Listen to the Mocking Bird" until he hears footsteps and says, "Uh-oh! Two Smurfs are coming!" He hides in a flower bush; it happens to be Smurfette and Moxette. Moxette tells her, "And then Joey got smurfed and threw Jokey out of the village, Brainy-style!" Both laugh, and then Smurfette remembers that she needs to water her flowers. As Moxette leaves, she starts to water the plants, but stops when she hears, "Ugh! Stop it!" Then Stingle jumps out of the flower bush and shakes like a dog. Smurfette is intrigued: "Oh my smurfness! A Scorpomouse wearing a hat and bowtie!" Stingle unwittedly says, "Yeah, so - what else," while drying off and adjusting his pork pie hat. Smurfette says, "Oh dear, he's talking too!" Stingle nervously smiles and replies, "Heh heh, sorry to invade your garden, but I have to go." He races away, but Smurfette urges him to come back with the promise of sharing some Smurfberry cake with him. He reconsiders and decides to return, asking, "Did you say Smurfberry cake - and you want to share with me?" She nods, adding that she's never met him before; they go to her house. Stingle enjoys the Smurfberry cake while she introduces herself and asks his name. He says, "The name's Stingle. Glad to meet you, boss. Can I call you "Boss"?" She accepts, so he begins to explain his tale. She is fascinated to find that he was once an ordinary Scorpomouse until he drank "green water" which allowed him to gain intelligence, making him the individual he is before her now. Later Smurfette is watering her flowers while singing the Smurf song when Moxette passes by and says hello. As she walks away she hears someone singing another song, so she follows the voice. It happens to be Stingle singing "Listen to the Mocking Bird" while taking a bath in a bird's fountain (built by Handy) that is nearby Smurfette's house. While brushing his back with a toothbrush and his body is concealed by soap suds, Moxette recognizes him - but not knowing him too well - decides to take the chance. Stingle tries to find a towel while his eyes are closed, but fails until Moxette gives one to him. He dries his face and sees her. He shouts, "Yikes! Another Smurf?" Then he tries to flee only to slip. Luckily Moxette catches him. Stingle says, "Hey, you saved me! Thank you very much, boss!" She replies, "You're welcome. By the way, you're that Scorpomouse who helped us save Christmas, right?" He confirms this and she adds, "I never caught your name." He soon recognizes her and remarks, "Hey, you're that Smurf with the ability to trick people by changing your voice! I remember how you tricked that witch by sounding like a bear." She smiles and tells him that it was mockery and introduces herself. Since she saved him from a painful fall, he does the same. When he asks if he can call her "Boss", she accepts, and to both their delight, he tells her the story about how he became a talking Scorpomouse. Smurfette soon appears and says, "Hi, Moxette. It seems you've already met Stingle. Isn't he cute?" Moxette agrees and tells her that he was the one who helped her and the others save Christmas from Chlorhydris. They realize it is getting late, so he decides its time to go home. Smurfette asks him if they can see him again to which he answers, "Don't worry, bosses, you can see me every day 'cause I live in the house belonging to that baking Smurf. You know, the one who makes those sting-licious cakes." They understand he is referring to Greedy's house. The next day, Smurfette and Moxette are walking through the village and pass by Greedy's place and notice Stingle leaving a hole in the floor. Seeing them too, he waves his hat as his greeting. Moxette pokes her hand through the window and he climbs onto her shoulder. They decide to have a picnic at the River Smurf and head out there shortly afterwards. The episode ends with Moxette and Smurfette singing the Smurf song while Stingle hums "Listen to the Mocking Bird." Moxette comments, "Hmm, our songs harmonize nicely. You're pretty smurfy, Stingle." The episode concludes with the usual Smurf tune. Continuation *'Episode 28' -- "Visiting Atlantica" *'Episode 30' -- "Laconia and Woody's Cousins" Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles